Redemption x Two
by Pixieblade
Summary: Took 30 minutes to write a Hikaru/Lantis/Eagle fic following the ever famous manga question about marriage and love.


**Title:** Redemption x Two

**Series:** Magic Knight Rayearth

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Hikaru/Lantis/Eagle

**Warnings:** eh…nope!

**AN:** Took 30 minutes to write this up, no beta.

She wasn't sure why he asked. Wasn't sure why it sent something thrilling deep, deep down inside her. She was young, but they all were. Umi, Fuu…they had all gone through trials and tribulations, and she knew better than most that when you face death so often it becomes like brushing your teeth, a daily occurrence that's almost mundane to the point of forgettable. Until you draw blood that is. After that it takes all your will power to keep going, keep brushing and spitting out the coppery taste of near-defeat until you know you've conquered it, flushing it from your system and starting fresh.

She sighed as she walked through the garden. Her latest blow-up with Umi making her remember the odd, wistful quality of Lantis's voice as he leaned down and almost whispered his query in her ear. Everyone fights, they preserver against small things like homework and siblings, but this…this was something she hadn't fought before, and it scared her more than the demon beasts and creepy doppelgangers and big breasted Cher-wannabe sorceresses. She didn't know how to fight this.

Somehow she ended up walking down the familiar marble hallway that led to Eagle's room. The telepathy thing had scared her the first time she felt it. The syrupy words slithering through her brain making her skin crawl before she was able to figure out it was his voice. She spoke normally to him now and as she slipped in beside him on the large bed, cradling his head against her side and softly brushing the wispy strands from his closed eyes she let his gentle laughter wash over her, a soothing mantra that spoke of friendship beyond her imagination and she knew what her problem was.

*Then why don't you just tell him?*

"I'm not sure I can. I was so brazen, so sure before, but now…"

*Did you lie?*

"No! No. I…you do marry when you love someone, but you can't marry two people."

*Ah. But this is not Earth.*

"I know that too. Her I can do whatever I want, whatever _we_ want, but it still doesn't change my feelings."

*And what are your feelings?*

"I want to be with both of you. I'm just not sure he understands that, or even if I do."

There was a soft sigh in her head as she smiled pictured him indulgently at her mental pouting.

*Really, do you have such little faith in him, in _us_? Or such little confidence in yourself? He asked you because he loves you. We may not be a normal relationship, but we both love you, both want to see you happy and see each other happy.*

"Isn't it weird though?"

*What part? Being with the people you care the most about or that there can be two people you love equally?*

"I'm not sure; it's all so confusing sometimes! I think I'm fine; that I have it all straight in my head and then I stop and really think about it, or talk to someone and then everything becomes fuzzy like there's steam covering it all and I become so…cold."

*If I could I'd like to hold you again.*

"You will!"

Tender, bitter-sweet chuckling flowed into her soul as he shook his head in her mind's eye.

*Yes, one day, but not today I think. Hikaru…there are so few chances in this life. No matter what happens we cannot stop the course of time, even if you are the Pillar, or what's left of it. So while we're here, why should we deny ourselves happiness? Love? We love you and we love each other. So please, smile for us. That's all we've ever wanted.*

"He's right."

The deep baritone shocked her, the jerking making Eagle's bangs fall back into his eyes. Hastily brushing them away she fidgeted with the sheet across his chest and looked down guiltily.

"Lantis…"

"Hikaru, please listen to us. We want nothing more than to see you smile. If being with us can accomplish that…even in death we would be satisfied."

Kneeling by the bedside he leaned over and tenderly brushed his lips across hers, his hand clasping hers and Eagle's. "We are one, Hikaru. We always have been."

*Can't argue with that. Please, smile for us. That's all we want.*

"Smile."

And she did; a vibrant, glorious smile that shamed Rose Windows and sunsets and spilled flowers.

They needn't speak after that, just sat in silence as the feelings washed over them, slipping inside their defenses and curling around their hearts, the thin red cord connecting them one to the other. Finally she felt at peace. She'd finally found her redemption in the hearts of her loves.

Fin.


End file.
